A Never Ending Story
by selenavella
Summary: Persahabatan kita akan selamanya! /"KECELAKAAN? KOK BISA? GOBLOK SIH ELO NYETIRNYA!/"You! You kepala duren! Yes! You jelek! Pesek! Kuning! Come kesini!"/Chara: Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru,Ino,Temari, Sai,Kankurou,Tenten,Neji,Akatsuki!/
1. Chapter 1

_- A Never Ending Story -_

Copyright : arissachin

The character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

While the story, is mine!

.

.

.

"JENONG TO THE MAX!"

"_You! You kepala duren! Yes! You jelek! Pesek! Kuning! Come kesini!"_

"Eh goblog! Ngajak ribut asli! Gue tunggu di lapang lo! Dasar cengos!"

.

.

.

"Gobskiiiiii! Demi apapun juga ya! Itu asli kampungan banget Naruto! Konyol parah!"

"Eh, bukannya elo udah biasa buat remedial ya?"

"OMIGOSH! GOSIPNYA UDAH NYEBAR! DEMIAPSSS! PARAAAAAH ANJIRRR!"

.

.

.

"Hmm, gue lagi patah hati. Jadi diem oke!"

"Payah lo! Masa lo gaberani segala sih? Takut ditolak? Baka! Gamungkin ada yang nolak elo! Lo yang goblok apa gue sih? "

"Satu syarat, lo… **gak boleh** jatuh cinta sama gue? Oke?"

.

.

.

"Gimana juga, hidup gue _**cuman tinggal**_ 6 bulan, apa yang bisa gue lakuin dengan waktu yang sesempit itu?"

"Masuk rumah sakit? Dan dia gak ngasih tahu gue? Kurang ajar!"

"**KECELAKAAN**? KOK BISA? GOBLOK SIH ELO NYETIRNYA!"

.

.

.

"Orangtua gue cerai, sekarang menurut kalian apa yang mesti gue lakuin? Ga enak sumpah di rumah. Udah kayak perang dunia 3 banget. "

"Ampun deh, gue dosa apa sampe dijodohin sama elo."

"Bokap gue… Bokap gue… _Kecelakaan Neji-kun_…"

.

.

.

"Cengeng lo! Gini aja udah nangis!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE PUTUUUUSSS! ANJRIT GOBLOOOOOK BANGET TUH COWOK NYELINGKUHIIIIIIN GUEEEEEEEEE!"

"Siapa yang lo pilih? Jangan maruk deh! Pilih yang bener!"

.

.

.

"Kita teman selamanya, dan kita akan selalu bersama."

"Janji?"

"Hmm, karena kita semua, **sahabat yang akan selalu bersama**."

.

.

.

_"Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku…"_

.

.

.

[a.n] : _The sneak peek is out_! _How about it_? Semoga ga ngecewain. Insya allah bakal diupdate beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin, bakal barengan sama _**Dark Moon **__and **Destiny We Choose**_update'annya.

Masih mungkin sih,.

**Ini fict special buat semua sahabat Arisa-chan!**

**Terutama A-chan yang udah mau jadi temen sebangku Arisa! Love you!**

**Yang lain jugalah! Jangan disebutin kali ya namanya?  
**

Kalian itu _the most worderful friends i ever had_! Walaupun kita cewe-cowo, tapi kalian cowo cowonya juga bisa diandelin! Semoga kita langgengnya temenannya! Dan, meskipun kalian gabaca fic ini, tapi gue pengen ngomong.

_"Makasih semuanya guys. Gue sayang kalian banget!"_

_By the _way, fict ini soal, Highschool, friendship, love, family, angst, dan sebagainya. Jadi bahasanya kemungkinan pake gue-elo. Yah, beberapa kejadian di fict ini, diambil dari cerita sebenernya yang juga cerita tentang Arisa-chan. Jadi, beberapa bagian emang berasal dari cerita hidup dan sekolah Arisa-chan(?)

Ga nahan asli pengen publish ini fic! Ini sih, fic ringan. jadi ga berat gitu persoalannya kayak **dark moon sama destiny we choose.**

Sembari nunggu update'an **Dark Moon + Destiny We Choose**, bisa kali ya sambil baca fict ini. Sekalian review! :p

Tapi, kalo reviewnya ga memenuhi standar, fic ini kayaknya didelete sih.

Sebanyak reviewnya, secepat updatenya-?-

_._

_So, I beg you for the review :)_

.

_Setiap review yang masuk, adalah sesuatu yang berharga._

_._

_**Keep or delete?**_

Cheers.

.

Arissachin

ps: anynous reviewer enable!


	2. Chapter 2

.

_A Never Ending Story_

_**By **_arissachin

_The Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_While the story, forever mine._

This story dedicated to all of my bestfriend, love you all! Kiss and hug!

**WARNING : Bahasa gaul, OOC, AU, etc**

.

Bel Konoha Gakuen melantunkan lagu _fur elise_. Semua orang berlomba-lomba memasuki kelas masing-masing. Sementara itu, sebuah motor berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam melintas di parkiran dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu, berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Si pengendara melepas helmnya dan menampakan sesosok lelaki berambut raven. Dan, secara bersamaan si penumpang motor itu melepas helm, dan menunjukan seorang gadis berambut pink dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"EH GOBLOOOOOK LU SAS! LU MAU BUNUH DIRI? MATI SANA JANGAN BAWA-BAWA GUE!" maki si gadis dengan berapi-api. Tangannya bergerak memukul bahu sang lelaki.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melempar cengirannya. "Hn, lagian suruh siapa lo nebeng gue?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Mulut Sakura menganga, wajahnya berubah dari ekspresi shok menjadi ekspresi sewot setengah mampus. "LO GA IKHLAS?"

Sasuke ngegaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel. "Dikit." Kata Sasuke serba salah.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya."_So_? Lo kejam ya sama gue! Dasar lo pantat ayam nyebelin! Lo tega! Jadi, jadi, jadi –"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, ia mengela nafas dalam. "Udah deh, lo diem ya." Sasuke melirik jam tangan _adidas_ hitam miliknya. "Denger ya _pink_. Satu, kita telat. Dua, jam pelajaran pertama itu pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_. Tiga, kalo kita gamau berubah jadi manusia panggang, mending kita buru-buru masuk ke kelas." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura membelakan matanya, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IBIKI-SENSEI! KENAPA ELO GANGASIH TAU GUE! SIAL! AAAAAH!" Sakura menjerit tak karuan. Lalu, ia melempar helm sembarangan dan berlari kedalam gedung bercat hijau itu.

Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang _sweatdrop. _"Eh, kampret! Malah ninggalin gue lagi!" gerutu lelaki berambut raven itu

.

_**KLIK!**_

.

**Sakura Haruno **: Gadis cantik, berambut pink aneh –unik kata Sakura, temperamental, cerewet, pinter, gasuka renang, bukan tipe cewek pemaaf, cengeng, dia itu cewek yang paling deket sama Sasuke. Dan jangan pernah berani bikin Sakura marah. Karena bisa menyebabkan yang membuat Sakura marah dan ngasih _one-way _tiket ke neraka,

**Sasuke Uchiha :** Cowo ganteng gak ketulungan, jenius, tukang kebut, tukang anter jemput Sakura, tajir gak ketulungan, punya tatapan mata santet! Cowok idaman semua cewek Konoha Gakuen. Punya fansclub yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha Fansclub –yang diketua'in Karin. Cowok ini sahabat selamanya Naruto. Cowok yang ganteng mampus, tapi gapernah punya cewek. Cowok yang menyebabkan banyak cewek di KG menderita SUS (Sasuke Uchiha _Syndrom)_. Satu kata buat Sasuke _perfect._

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

Sebuah meja menjadi korban gebrakan maut Kurenai. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena guru ini jengkel setengah mati melihat muridnya bermain ponsel ketika ia menerangkan pelajarannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap, aura mematikan mulai menguar.

Uh-oh.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BERANINYA KAMU MAIN PONSEL DIKELAS SAYA! PONSEL KAMU SAYA SITA!" bentak Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto spontan melempar hpnya ke kolong bangkunya. "Apa'an sih sensei? Saya gamain HP kok! Suer!" kata Naruto sembari menunjukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"KAMU KIRA SAYA BODOH HAH?" kata Kurenai-sensei. Pembelaan Naruto udah gamempan buat guru bermata merah ini. Kurenai lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "KEMARIKAN PONSEL KAMU!"

"Tapi, sensei –"

Kurenai memotong pembicaraan Naruto. "Kalau gamau ngaku, saya yang bakal ambil!" kata Kurenai sewot. Ia lalu menggapai HP yang ada dikolong bangku Naruto. "Lalu ini apa? Kamu ditunggu diruangan BK." Kurenai lalu melengos pergi.

Naruto lalu melirik Hinata, "Hinata-chaaaan~ gimana ini?" kata Naruto _hopeless_. Kini, tangannya bergerak menarik-narik ujung seragam Hinata. Tanpa menyadari apa yang kini ia lakukan tengah membuat gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menahan nafasnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk sembari menyembunyikan mukannya yang memerah. "N-naruto-kun." Kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Naruto lalu memajukan bibirnya, mukanya udah kaya orang mau mewek. "HUEEEE, papih pasti ngamuk! AAAAAA SURUH SIAPA SIH JADI KEPSEK?" rutuk Naruto.

"DIAM!" bentak Kurenai.

Seketika seisi kelas hening. Ah, _thanks a lot_! Naruto sudah sukses membuat Kurenai-sensei marah besar. Dan, sepertinya kali ini guru bermata merah ini akan melampiaskan amarahnya ke seisi kelas. Dan, saya sendiri punya _feeling_ buruk…

"SEKARANG ULANGAN! TUTUP BUKU KALIAN!" kata Kurenai lantang. Wajahnya beraling menatap Naruto, matanya ,menyipit. Lalu ia menunjuk Naruto. "DAN KAU! Uzumaki! Maju ke depan. Kerjakan ulanganmu didepan saya!" kata Kurenai berapi-api.

_Well done_. Kini, Naruto harus siap-siap menerima bogem mentah dari seisi kelas karena menyebabkan Kurenai-sensei mengadakan ulangan mendadak.

Aura membunuh mulai berkeliaran dikelas XII-C.

_Poor boy!_

.

_**KLIK!**_

_**.**_

**Naruto Uzumaki:** orang paling goblok dalam hal mencontek. Berkali-kali ketahuan nyontek, main hp dikelas, dan ngobrol. Orang paling ceria, optimis, dan cerewet –setelah si pink tentu aja. Anak dari kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Dicurigai merupakan seme dari Sasuke. Namun terbantahkan karena Naruto dikabarin pacaran sama anaknya Hiashi Hyuuga. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata –masa iya Neji yang dipacarin.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Kalo ngomong kaya orang jantungan! Pemalu setengah mampus! Adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga ini cantik dan cewek banget! Hobinya aja balet bo! Pendiem, tapi kadang cengeng. Lemot, dan suka senyum! Dia itu, anak dari keluarga tajir loh! Jangan salah Hinata Hyuuga gitu ya! Siapa coba yang gatau _Heiress_ keluarga Hyuuga ini?

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH BANGUN LU! TIDUR MULU! DASAR KEBOOOOOO!" teriak Ino ke telinga Shikamaru. Yang di teriakin sih kalem aja, orang kebonya setengah mampus! Dia malah makin asik sama acara tidurnya. Mimpi apaya? Mimpi terbang di awankah-?- mungkin.

Si _Barbie_ jejadian _as know as _Ino Yamanaka melirik botol air mineral yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah _evil smirks_ terbentuk di wajah putihnya. Ia lalu meraih botol itu, dan memutar tutup botolnya. "Shika sayaaang~ kalo gabangun aku siram loooh~" kata Ino manja.

Lelaki itu malah mengerang. Orang-orang di kafetaria udah ngeliatin Ino yang kepalanya memerah gara-gara rasa jengkel berlebih. "Oke, gue udah ngasih tau yaa~" kata Ino kalem.

_BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR~_

"EH GOOOOOOBLOK! SIAPA YANG NYIREM GUE!" teriak Shikamaru kaget.

Ino sih yang di sebelahnya cuman nyengir _Barbie_(?) "Guekan udah ngasih peringatan cintaaaaku!" kata Ino dengan muka watados a.k.a wajah tanpa dosa!

.

_**KLIK!**_

.

**Ino Yamanaka : **cewek blasteran Jepang-Prancis ini cerewetnya minta ampun! 11:12 deh sama si pink. Ceweknya Shikamaru ini doyan banget sama yang namanya gossip. Ih amit-amit ya, dimana-mana itu kerjaannya ngegosip! Ga di rumah, di sekolah, di mal, pokoknya dimana-mana itu ngegosip! Pokoknya, apapun berita di Konoha Gakuen, bisa diketahuin secara lengkap melalui si _Barbie_ jejadian ini!

**Shikamaru Nara :** cowok paling jenius di Konoha Gakuen –bareng sama Sasuke _ofcourse_, cowoknya si Barbie doyan amaaaat sama yang namanya tidur! Guru-guru sih gada yang marah, orang yah kalo di tanya si jenius ini bisa ngejawab terus! Secara, cowok ini IQnya 200! Dia itu orang paling tahan banting sama jeritannya Ino. Belakangan dia mulai suka ngeroko. Gara-gara apa? Tentu aja gara-gara di racunin ayahnya dengan mudah, dan awalnya coba-coba malah ketagihan –kok kayak iklan aja ya?

.

.

"Tampaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ bantuin _nee-chan_ dong yaaa?" ujar Temari manja. Tangannya bergriliya di tangan adik bungsunya yang di ketahui bernama Gaara.

Sebuah suara dari dekat TV menyaut perkataan Temari. "Mau gue bantuin apa?" tanya Kankurou.

Temari menatap adiknya itu sewot. Ia lalu memutar matanya. "Gila aja, pede amat lu gue panggil tampan nyaut."

Kankurou yang lagi ngebenerin bonekanya yang jatoh dari lante 1234 -?- langsung keliatan sewot mampus, siapa coba yang ga bete di gituin hah? "Ye, gue mau tolong malah gitu. Gue santet lo ya baru tau rasa!" gerutu Kankurou.

Temari menjulurkan lidahnya. "Emangnya elu Sasori apa sampe bisa nyantet! Lagian tugas gue kalo di kerjain sama lu, bisa-bisa nilai gue terjun bebas ke angka telur dinosaurus! Jadi, dibanding di kerjain sama elo pantat bebek, mending gue ngerjain sendiri," ledek Temari.

Kankurou lalu melemparkan bantal yang berada di dekatnya. "Sialan!"

Temari nyengir sebagai jawaban, lalu ia menoleh dan menarik-narik tangan adiknya yang satu lagi. "Gaara sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang, bantuin dong ya ya ya?" bujuk Temari.

Adiknya itu mendengus. "_Nee-chan_ itu lebih tua dibanding aku, kenapa otaknya lebih bodoh dibandingkan aku sih." Gerutu Gaara pelan.

Temari memukul kepala Gaara. "Yah! _Baka ototou_! Gue denger itu bodoh!"

"Bercanda bercanda, nganggep serius banget sih." Kata Gaara seraya terkekeh pelan.

.

_**KLIK!**_

.

**Temari Sabaku** : anak tertua nomer satu di keluarga Sabaku. Serampangan, judes, terus apa adanya! Dia ga suka sama orang yang pura-pura. Dia waktu kelas dua ngikut pertukaran pelajar ke Korea loh! Makannya dia fasih bahasa Korea. Cantik, tinggi, ramping! Tahun ini dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama sama Gaara! Suka kasar, tapi sayang banget sama Kankurou dan Gaara.

**Kankurou Sabaku :** anak nomer dua di keluarga Sabaku. Orangnya pede mampus, humoris, terus paling gampang disiksa! Pundungan, terus pantatnya bohay banget deh! Mukanya di cat-cat ungu, katanya sih biar mirip sama Calistrie –boneka kesayangannya, tapi bukannya bagus malah keliatan menakutkan! Ndut dikit, rambut coklat, mantannya TenTen! Terus sekarang kelas 2 kayak Gaara.

**Gaara Sabaku : **si bungsu keluarga Sabaku! Si tampan nomer dua di Konoha Gakuen. Kelas dua di Konoha Gakuen. _Fansgirl_nya wirrrr, nyaingin Sasuke! Dia deket juga sama Sakura. _Perfect_ sih orangnya! Cakep, tajir, berotak, terus baikkkkkkkkkkkkkkk banget! Tapi dingin sih, terus dia tuh ga gombal kayak Sasu_cakes_. Tipe _cool_ dan pendiem gitu dehhhhh. Wirrrrrrrrrrrrr~

.

.

"YOW! MULAI!"

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

Sesosok tubuh berkulit putih, berambut coklat panjang, dan bermata _amethys_ itu tergeletak di lantai kayu ruangan latihan taekwondo. Gadis itu mengerang pelan.

"Ahhh."

TUNGGU! Bukannya itu suara cowok ya?

Seorang pelatih lalu mengacungkan tangan gadis bercepol yang membanting lelaki –atau perempuan? Itu ke lantai. "YAK! PEMENANGNYA TENTEN CHO!" teriak lelaki berambut seperti mangkok itu.

Gadis yang di panggil Tenten itu menyeringai lebar. Ia lalu berjalan menuju korbannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seringainya masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Yo Neji, bagaimana? Kau ini, sudah rambut seperti wanita, ternyata kekuatannya juga seperti wanita ya?" ledek TenTen.

Orang yang jatuh itu ternyata adalah seorang lelaki bernama Neji. Neji meraih tangan Tenten dan bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang super ga elit. "Cih." Ia lalu membuang mukanya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis yang membantunya bangun itu.

Tenten yang masih berdiri dengan cengirannya lalu tertawa kecil. "_Baka! _Mau kemana lo? Bayar dulu taruhan kita hey! Yah! Oi!"

.

_**KLIK**_

_**.**_

**Tenten Cho **: cewek blasteran Cina, Jepang, Korea ini memang cewek paling ganas di antara yang lain! Cewek yang udah megang sabuk hitam Taekwondo sejak umur 10 tahun ini paling anti sama cowok rese yang gombal! Sering dipanggil Jerry sama Neji, dan dia juga manggil Neji Tom! Semacem Tom and Jerry! Tajir? Lumayanlah, ayahnya Tenten itu pemilik beberapa _real estate _ di Tokyo. Oh ya, dia seneng kalo taruhan sama Neji! Soalnya kalau taruhan sama cowok berambut panjang itu, Neji itu pasti kalah terus!

**Neji Hyuuga **: cowok keturunan Hyuuga yang juga sepupu dari Hinata ini mulai belajar Taekwondo gara-gara Tenten! Tipe gamau kalah terus keras kepala. Tapi, gatau kenapa selalu aja kalah taruhan sama Tenten. Sering diledekin gara-gara rambutnya yang kayak cewek iklan shampoo. Tipe cowok _gentle,_ baik, pinter. Fansgirlnya lumayan banyak.

.

"Eh, Sai bisa gambarin gue ga?" tanya Shion.

Lelaki yang tengah mencoret-coret buku sketsanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Engga."

"Jahat! Kenapa memangnya sampe gabisa?" tanya Shion sewot.

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Soalnya kamu itu jelek."

Shion membelalakan matanya. "Kurang ajar!" serunya, lalu iapun melengos pergi.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu lalu ia melanjutkan acara menggambarnya kembali. Seorang lelaki yang tengah menggendong anjing datang menghampiri lelaki berambut eboni itu, ia lalu duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Ramah dikit kenapa sih." Ujar lelaki itu seraya menggaruk telinga anjingnya.

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Jangan dekat-dekatku, kau bau anjing Kiba." Ujarnya singkat.

Kiba mendelik. "Sialan lu. Dasar muka mayat."

"Dibanding elo, muka anjirng." Ujar Sai kalem.

.

_**Klik!**_

_**.**_

_**Sai Shimura **_: fotografer muda paling berbakat! Banyak tuh dia nyumbangin piala ke sekolah! Dia itu seniman sejati deh! Dari ngegambar, main alat music, fotografi, pokoknya semuanya dia bisa! Dengan rambut _eboni_ dan kulit pucatnya dia itu cukup menarik loh! Banyak cewe yang jatuh cinta ke dia. Tapi, ya itu dia sikapnya tuh _rude _banget! Makannya, jangan salah banyak yang sakit hati sama Sai ini. Tapi tetep loh, dia itu tuh _artistic_ banget!

_**Kiba Inuzuka : **_orang yang paling cinta sama Akamaru –anjingnya, cita-citanya aja bikini istana buat anjingnya. Sobat Naruto buat teriak-teriak tuh. Kabarnya naksir Hinata sih, cuman dia bilang engga tuh. Soalnya, ogah dia sama bekasnya Naruto. Pribadi yang ceria, baik, terus setia kawan mampus! Sampe remedial aja selalu nemenin Naruto. Maksudnya nemenin remed di kelas. Otaknya 11:12 sama Naru-_chan_!

.

"!" teriak Naruto.

Sontak semua orang di dalam kafetaria menolehkan wajahnya dengan tatapan plis-itu-suara-kontrol-beroo! Lelaki berambut duren itu memilih untuk mengacuhkan tatapan orang banyak dan langsung berlari ke meja teman-temannya. Disana berkumpul hampir semua teman-temannya kecuali Hinata –yang izin dipanggil Shizune-_sensei_, Kiba yang dipanggil sama Kurenai –_sensei _masalah bolos kemaren, dan juga Tenten yang sedang mengobrol bersama Gai-_sensei _ tentang keikut sertaannya ke kejuaraan _tae-kwon-do _tingkat nasional itu.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "_Please _dooong kepala duren, itu suara kontrol dikit kenapa." Seru Ino sewot.

Naruto memilih untuk mengacuhkan kekasih Shikamaru itu dan malah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. "KALIAN BERDUA! SELAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! KALIAN MAJU BUAT JADI CALON KETUA OSIS! YA AMPUN TEME SAKURA-_CHAN_! GUE BARU DENGER DARI ITACHI-_NII_! AAAAAAAAAAA SELAMEEET!" seru Naruto dengan ceria. Ia gentian memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia lalu mengambil kursi di samping Shikamaru.

Neji dengan enteng memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kemana aja sih elu, parah banget. Itu udah dari jaman kapan kali."

Naruto mencibir. "Ye, masalahnya kemarenkan gue di opname jadi gatau banci." Cibir Naruto yang sukses mendapat tatapan maut keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Mau balik di opname lagi heh?" desis Neji jengkel.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Udahlah, kenapa sih kayak anak kecil aja." Ujarnya seraya tertawa. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Eh, jadikan ke villa si pantat ayam?" tanyanya.

"Gue bukan pantat ayam jidat." Desis Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya ya terserah deh ya, jadi ga nih? Jadi aja ya ya ya?"

"Pastinya dong! Gila aja kalo gajadi! Gue mau pamer baju baru nih, he he he." Kata Ino seraya meringgis pelan.

Sai yang berada di ujung menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi deh, kita paling kesana nginep 3 harikan? Mumpung libur sih."

"Tapi kayaknya _nee-chan _ga ikut, dia sibuk ujian." Ujar Gaara tenang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Berarti jadi ya? Sip deeeeh, yang cowok bawa mobil dongski yaa. Eh Sasu_cakes_ a –"

"Sasuke Sakura, Sasuke bukan Sasu_cakes." _ralat Sasuke seraya menghela nafasnya panjang. Dalam hatinya dia sudah merutuki kebegoan gadis berambut merah jambu ini.

Sakura mencibir. "Iya iya, Sasutomat aku nebeng ya ya ya? Kayak biasa, he he he. " ujar Sakura cengengesan.

"Ga."

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Pelit."

"Emang."

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kekuatan monster-?-nya. "POKOKNYA AKU NEBENG IH!"

Neji dan yang lainnya memutar bola matanya melihat pertengkaran dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan rambut yang sangat kontras itu. "Kalo ga gue sama si rambut tikus itu yang berantem kenapa kalian yang berantem sih." Ujar Neji seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"DIEM!" seru Sasuke Sakura bersamaan. Mereka lalu melanjutkan debatnya jauh dari semua orang. Karena Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya malah kabur dan berjalan menjauhi kantin. Sakura yang gamau segampang itu nyerah ngikutin Sasuke. Bahkan seudah keluar dari kantin, suara Sakura masih sayup-sayup terdengar.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya ampun, mereka itu berantem terus sih, kapan jadiannya coba kalo gini."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui sobat pirangnya. "Udah tau saling suka, eh malah pada gamau ngaku. Dalam penyangkalan tauga." Timpal Naruto.

"Dua orang idiot." Ujar semuanya berbarengan, _minus_ Gaara tentunya yang sibuk memainkan _i-Pad_nya dan Shikamaru yang tentu aja pasti tidur.

"Kembali ke topik." Ujar Naruto. "Besok ngumpul jam berapa dimana?"

"Rumah Tenten aja kali ya? Pas di tengah-tengahkan?" saran Ino.

Neji kontan menolaknya. "Ogah! Gue gamau di rumah si tikus rambut coklat itu!"

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, terakhir kali gue kesana, gue di lempar dari rumah Tenten sama _tou-san_nya! Serem anjrit sumpah tuh bapa bapa." Kata Neji seraya menggidikan bahunya. Ino dan yang lainnya tertawa kencang.

"Oh! Yang elu dikira cewe dan di usir itu? aduh! Kakaknya si Tenten pake acara ngegodain elo segala sih! Buat nutupin malu tuh kali! Tapikan kalo elo cewek sih emang keliatan cantik. Dikit." Seru Naruto seraya tertawa lebih kencang.

Neji mendelik. "Gue bunuh lo Naruto!" serunya seraya mengejar si rambut duren yang udah kabur duluan.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Mulai lagi deh, udah deh kumpul di rumah gue aja. _It's final decision._"

.

.

Di depan rumah bergaya barat itu 4 buah mobil berwarna oranye, biru, merah dan hitam terlihat terpakir di rumah megah gadis berambut pirang tengah menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, raut kesal terlihat di wajahnya. Ia lalu melemparkan ponselnya asal-asalan ke arah sofa.

"KEMANA SIH ORANG ITU?" pekiknya jengkel. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa samping Sakura. "Selalu saja terlambat! Kenapa sih, tepat waktu sedikit juga tidak akan rugi!" serunya jengkel.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Tenang oke tenang _pig_. Gimana-gimana itu juga pacar lo."

"Tapi yaaa jenong, di tuh udah keterlaluan! Jangan-jangan dia tuh –"

_**TIIIIN!**_

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu minus orang yang 'telat' menghela nafas lega. Ino dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya untuk 'menyambut' orang yang terlambat itu. Semua orang sudah menduga apa yang akan di derita orang itu.

"!" teriak Ino.

Sakura meringgis pelan, ia lalu mencolek Neji yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mau taruhan?"

"Apa?" tanya Neji seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

Sakura nyengir lebar. "Pasti Shikamaru di pukul kepalanya –"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAKIT TAU!" terdengar teriakan dari luar rumah tersebut.

Semua orang menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Sudah kuduga." Ujar mereka semua berbarengan.

Sakura dengan senyum ringannya. "Yosh, kalau begitu mari kita pergi~" ujarnya seraya berjalan dengan ringan keluar.

"Caooooo~" teriak Tenten seraya berjalan keluar.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS **

_Maya ; Haza ShiRaifu ; Min Cha ; Lady Spain ; Violet7orange ; CharLene Choi ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Wintter sky blossom ; Uchihyuu Nagisa ; Chocolatess ; Dark 47 ; gieyoungkyu ; Deidara kiRyuuchan ; Shizuku Mei-chan_

_._

_Author note's : _*cengengesan* eh halooooo saudara-saudara!

Maaf lamaaaa banget update, abis aku gabiasa sih nulis fanfic bahasanya gaul, ooc kayak gini -,- ini masih penenalan loh. Awal chapter, jadi pendek. Chapter depan janji deeeeh lebih panjang! Chapter depan tentang vila gitu, ada kejadian serem juga loh! *upps spoiler!*

Mungkin bakal di update bareng sama Aideen atau dark moon nanti~

Eh, balesan review nanti dulu yah, saya lagi nebeng di komputer hotel di Bali, lagi liburaaaan soalnya hehehehe. Okee, have a nice holiday's guys!

See ya next chapter! Chiaaaao~

.

.

Kisses,

.

arissachin


End file.
